Bentley
How Bentley joined the Tourney After being captured by two dozen Rhynocs, Bentley was imprisoned by the Sorceress and guarded by Moneybags in Evening Lake. After being freed by Spyro, Bentley became angry with Moneybags and whacked him with his ice club (he asked Spyro for one more whack, which Spyro replied "At least!"). Bentley then returned to his outpost and helped his younger brother, Bartholomew, to return home, before assisting Spyro in his quest. After learning that a yeti from Avalar had stolen Bartholomew's ball, Bentley hurried to the Frozen Altars and challenged him to a boxing match. Though Bentley won two matches, along with the dragon eggs containing Ricco and Aly, he still did not get back his brother's ball. Later on, the Sorceress transformed a rhynoc named Scorch into a flying monster, who was transformed in order to "end all monsters". She sent him to kill Bentley and Spyro, but he was defeated after a powerful battle, and Bentley was saved from his execution. After escaping death from Scorch, Bentley took a vacation with Bartholomew in Bamboo Terrace, where they heard rumors of an egg being on top of a tower guarded by Umbrella Rhynocs. Despite their hard work to protect the egg with rocks and umbrellas, Bentley made it to the top to the tower and retrieved the egg. Character Select Screen Animation Bentley shoots his new rocket launcher at the camera. When the flash clears, the camera is on his upper body asking "What are you doing in these parts?". Special Attacks Rocket Launcher (Neutral) Bentley fires a rocket from his new launcher. Clothesline Rocket (Side) Bentley lunges forward and punches the opponent, and shoots a rocket afterwards. Yeti Drop Kick (Up) Bentley jumps up and moves his legs in an arc, doing a drop kick. New Longspear (Down) Bentley takes out a new Longspear Rocket Launcher and shoots an explosive round at his opponent. Mark 2 Lancer (Hyper Smash) Bantley takes out a Mark 2 Lancer rifle saying "Get ready, pal!" then begins firing rapidly forward. After 60 rounds are exhausted, he will put the rifle away. If opponents are hit 10 times, they are blown away. Bentley Finale (Final Smash) Bentley takes out a giant Gattling Gun saying "You thought you'd chase those yetis outta my house!" then begins firing machine gun rounds deadlier than the Mark 2 Lancer at his opponent. When hit 5 times, the opponent is blown away. After using 80 rounds, Marcus throws the rifle away saying "Friends don't go back on promises!" Victory Animations #Bentley tilts his head with his palm to the side while demanding "You said you'd chase those yetis out of my house!". #Bentley bows with his hand extended and admonishes "Friends don't go back on promises.". #Bentley puts his hands on his hips and says "Ohhh thanks, pal!". On-Screen Appearance Bentley jumps down and readies his new rocket launcher and says "Ah, would you old pal? I would be very grateful.". Special Quotes *Let me help you with that door so you can go about your business. (When fighting Kazuya or Ganryu) *If you don't like it you can return it. (When fighting Alisa or Jar Jar) *Good luck with finding Spyro, old buddy! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Hunter) Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Tourney'' and its sequel features Bentley with a rocket launcher, which he received from his old friend Hunter as a gift, rather than a club, which was previously his weapon in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. *Bentley shares his English voice actor with Solomon Grundy, Hulk, Thing, and Bane. *Bentley shares his French voice actor with Kinjin, El Fuerte, Shin Kamiya, and Blaziken. *Bentley shares his Japanese voice actor with Dr. N. Trophy, Jin Kazama, and Devil Jin. *The rival of Bentley is a Gungan, whose name is Jar Jar Binks. Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney